Espresso-ing His Attention
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama tak selamanya membuat kita hilang akal. Espresso-ing His Attention (NaruSasu vers). DLDR. ReR.


**Judul: ESPRESSO-ING HIS ATTENTION** (N.S version)

 **Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Type: Oneshot, Drabble**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Lupakan sejenak Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah beranak-pinak. _Read, enjoy and have a nice day_ buat menyambut hari Senin!

.

 **ESPRESSO-ING HIS ATTENTION**

.

Sasuke memasang senyum _colgate_ terbaik miliknya saat melayani para pengunjung kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, meski di ruang belakang nanti dia harus menggerakkan rahangnya berkali-kali yang mati rasa setelahnya. Sesekali dia mengangkat wajah dari layar mesin kasir untuk memperhatikan urutan pengunjung di _counter-_ nya. Antrian itu semakin maju, maju dan maju hingga di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan nampak berantakan. Pemuda itu sibuk mengetik di ponsel pintarnya, dan berbicara dengan cepat tanpa pernah mengangkat wajahnya.

" _Caramel Frap_ ukuran kecil, _please. Thanks_."

"Segera!" sahut Sasuke cepat. Dia bergerak lincah mengisi gelas, membungkusnya dan dalam 20 detik, pesanan pemuda itu siap. "Pesanan anda, Tuan. Semuanya ¥130."

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ¥100 serta beberapa uang receh, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengangkat wajah setelah tiba di kedai. Di hadapannya berdiri Sasuke yang sudah memegang lembaran uang pemuda itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia seolah tersengat listrik kemudian tubuhnya membeku seketika. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru di langit musim panas nampak membesar. Dia menatap lama sosok di depannya. Sasuke mengernyit dan yang paling mengherankan, hal itu berlangsung kira-kira selama 10 detik hingga pemuda itu tersentak seolah tersadar dari tidur panjang yang diikuti dengan mata berkedip tak terkendali.

"Uhhh… Yeah, aku… aku…" Pemuda pirang itu mengambil napas panjang karena kini jantungnya terasa berdetak lima kali lebih kencang. "Apa hal ini pernah terjadi padamu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke menjawab pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anda katakan."

"Ini!" Suara nyaring pemuda itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk Sasuke, begitu terus beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" sahut Sasuke ragu dengan mata yang disipitkan. Sedikit demi sedikit kesabarannya menguap.

"Kau tahu, seorang pemuda menatap wajahmu yang manis itu dengan tubuh membeku dan air liur yang hampir menetes? Dan sangat-sangat jelas kalau dia tertarik padamu?"

Seluruh pengunjung kedai kopi menegakkan tubuh. Perhatian mereka kini mengarah pada dua sosok pemuda di salah satu _counter_. Beberapa pengunjung menyeringai, sementara yang lain berkata 'awww'. Lalu ada juga yang mulai nampak marah.

"Sasuke-kun milikku!"

"Aku sudah lama mengincarnya! Karena itu aku selalu datang ke sini!"

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia seorang…"

Dan di sudut kedai, seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ bersama teman-temannya, si rambut indigo dan si pirang pucat, nampak bersorak melihat kejadian langka itu.

Mendengar kalimat dari pemuda itu, Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan tanpa sadar titik-titik darah mulai berkumpul di tengah pipinya. Dia menjawab dengan mengarahkan matanya ke tempat lain.

"Tidak juga."

Dengan agak tergesa, pemuda pirang lalu menarik lembaran uang tadi dari tangan Sasuke, dan menggantinya dengan ¥1000 yang diambil dari dompetnya, dan sekali lagi berbicara dengan cepat.

"Ini. Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, berpura-pura kalau aku lupa kembaliannya jadi kau akan punya alasan untuk mengikutiku keluar. Kalau kau mengikutiku untuk memberikan kembalianku, artinya kau setuju untuk memberiku nomor ponselmu dan mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama minggu ini. Jika tidak, kau bisa menyimpan kembalianku di kotak tip."

Pemuda itu memutar tubuh dan segera keluar dengan langkah panjang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

" _Oh my God_! Kasar sekali tapi juga manis. Sungguh sangat _cute_ dan jujur! Apa yang kau tunggu? Kejar dia!" teriak salah satu pengunjung di sudut kedai, rambut _pink_ -nya nampak bercahaya seperti wajahnya yang kegirangan.

Pengunjung yang lain, rekan-rekan kerja Sasuke, bahkan manajernya berseru agar dia mengikuti pemuda tadi. Sasuke membongkar mesin kasir, mengumpulkan kembalian uang pemuda itu, menulis nomor ponselnya di kertas tisu dan berlari keluar.

"Ini kembalianmu dan… nomorku."

Masih dengan dahi mengernyit, Sasuke mengulurkan lembaran-lembaran uang beserta lembaran tisu ke tangan pemuda yang memiliki bola mata secerah langit musim panas itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, menampakkan barisan gigi yang tersusun rapi. "Aku pasti menghubungimu."

Pemuda itu berbalik, melambaikan tangan dengan punggung mengarah pada Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul. Saat pemuda itu tak tampak lagi, Sasuke kembali ke kedai kopi dan seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan, sementara sang manajer berteriak.

"Secangkir _latte_ gratis untuk semua orang!"

.

 **END**

Drabble singkat versi NaruSasu. Jika berkenan, silakan mampir di akun Gin and Amaya buat membaca fic ini dalam versi KakaSaku. Terima kasih! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak #bow


End file.
